Multiplayer Mode
Vote for Multiplayer Mode in Poll Archive. The Multiplayer Mode ( ) was a mode planned for White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2001) and the remake (2015) that didn't make it into the final releases. Development 2001 The mode has been featured in a the menu of the leaked ECTS 2000 London show tech demo version (Dated: ‎August ‎24, ‎2000) and has been explicitly described in the information for the cancelled 2004 English localization version by 4AM Entertainment.File:ECTS_2000_Demo_Main_Menu.pngWhite Day (PC): Amazon.co.uk: PC & Video Games It is assumed Sonnori replaced this mode with Oh! Jaemi in 2002 since it has been included in all later re-releases and repackaged edition, additionally it runs on the same engine. 2015 A multiplayer mode was briefly shown during early development of the remake in a press conference, but still didn't make it into the final version. Amazon Description The Multiplayer Mode is briefly mentioned and explained in the Amazon product description for the cancelled 2004 English release of the game. Maps The main coding may have been removed for the mode; but maps files still exist. Estimated Mapfile *Train / Subway (?) : (Multimap Screenshot No.13~25) *Ruins / Deserted house (?) : (Multimap Screenshot No.1~9, 32~35) *oilbank.bsp (Gas Station?) : (Multimap Screenshot No.10~12, 26~31) Multimap1_nippy258.jpg|Multimap1 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202920 (Need to Register Account) Multimap2_nippy258.jpg|Multimap2 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202920 (Need to Register Account) Multimap3_nippy258.jpg|Multimap3 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202920 (Need to Register Account) Multimap4_nippy258.jpg|Multimap4 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202920 (Need to Register Account) Multimap5_nippy258.jpg|Multimap5 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202920 (Need to Register Account) Multimap6_nippy258.jpg|Multimap6 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202920 (Need to Register Account) Multimap7_nippy258.jpg|Multimap7 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202920 (Need to Register Account) Multimap8_nippy258.jpg|Multimap8 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202920 (Need to Register Account) Multimap9_nippy258.jpg|Multimap9 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202920 (Need to Register Account) Multimap10_nippy258.jpg|Multimap10 : oilbank.bsp (by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202763 (Need to Register Account) Multimap11_nippy258.jpg|Multimap11 : oilbank.bsp (by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202763 (Need to Register Account) Multimap12_nippy258.jpg|Multimap12 : oilbank.bsp (by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202763 (Need to Register Account) Multimap13_nippy258.jpg|Multimap13 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202919 (Need to Register Account) Multimap14_nippy258.jpg|Multimap14 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202919 (Need to Register Account) Multimap15_nippy258.jpg|Multimap15 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202919 (Need to Register Account) Multimap16_nippy258.jpg|Multimap16 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202919 (Need to Register Account) Multimap17_nippy258.jpg|Multimap17 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202919 (Need to Register Account) Multimap18_nippy258.jpg|Multimap18 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202919 (Need to Register Account) Multimap19_nippy258.jpg|Multimap19 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202919 (Need to Register Account) Multimap20_nippy258.jpg|Multimap20 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202919 (Need to Register Account) Multimap21_nippy258.jpg|Multimap21 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202919 (Need to Register Account) Multimap22_nippy258.jpg|Multimap22 (applied texture by nippy258) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202919 (Need to Register Account) File:Multimap22_iys04194.jpg|Multimap23 (applied texture by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/203823 (Need to Register Account) Multimap23_iys04194.jpg|Multimap24 (applied texture by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/203823 (Need to Register Account) Multimap25_iys04194.jpg|Multimap25 (applied texture by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/203823 (Need to Register Account) Multimap26_iys04194.jpg|Multimap26 : oilbank.bsp (by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202786 (Need to Register Account) Multimap27_iys04194.jpg|Multimap27 : oilbank.bsp (by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202786 (Need to Register Account) Multimap28_iys04194.jpg|Multimap28 : oilbank.bsp (by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202786 (Need to Register Account) Multimap29_iys04194.jpg|Multimap29 : oilbank.bsp (by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202786 (Need to Register Account) Multimap30_iys04194.jpg|Multimap30 : oilbank.bsp (by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202786 (Need to Register Account) Multimap31_iys04194.jpg|Multimap31 : oilbank.bsp (by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/202786 (Need to Register Account) Multimap32_iys04194.jpg|Multimap32 (applied texture by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/203822 (Need to Register Account) Multimap33_iys04194.jpg|Multimap33 (applied texture by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/203822 (Need to Register Account) Multimap34_iys04194.jpg|Multimap34 (applied texture by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/203822 (Need to Register Account) Multimap35_iys04194.jpg|Multimap35 (applied texture by iys04194) Source:http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth/203822 (Need to Register Account) White_Day_(2015)_Beta_Multiplayer.jpg|White Day (Remake ver) Beta Multiplay screen shot Whiteday-remake-20150116194400_8697.jpg wday085.jpg wday087.jpg SvenWDMP 1.jpg|Subway map launched in Sven Co-op SvenWDMP 2.jpg|Subway map launched in Sven Co-op Videos WhiteDay - 유령학교의 비극|White Day: A Ghost School Tragedy Trailer The appearance of the multiplayer maps can be seen from 2:00 of this video. White Day (2001) maps in Sven Co-op|Launched in Sven Co-op Haunted house and Subway multiplayer maps can be seen from 6:47 of this video. Sources Notes: Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School Category:Game Modes Category:White Day deleted material Category:Gameplay elements